


Starvation Sucks

by pterawaters



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's condition has never been a problem before, but Blaine's gone for the summer and Kurt gets hungry. Who could he possibly go to for help? Puck/Kurt endgame with some Blaine/Kurt. Originally published 5/2011 on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starvation Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on the LJ Puckurt fic meme.

Kurt felt horrible, and he knew he looked it. His magnifying, lighted mirror never lied, and he could see the yellow tinge to his skin, feel the rough patches on the backs of his hands and his elbows that no moisturizer could cure, hear the blood beat heavily in his ears, too fast and too loud. And God, he was so Hungry.

It was just...he was too embarrassed to go to his family, especially not his dad, for help. When Imelda retired, Kurt figured he was alright. He had Blaine, he didn't need his mother's old friend risking her job for him anymore. He didn't need to drain the bank account his mother had set up for him anymore. He didn't need to explain to his dad exactly what was in the medicine he had to take every other day.

Kurt didn't need to explain that he ... was a succubus.

Oh, don't look at him like that. It was a medical condition, that's all. It ran in Kurt's mother's family, once every few generations. One-in-a-billion Kurt's mother used to say. Kurt was just the unlucky victim of a genetic disease. It wasn't his fault he needed to ingest human semen so often. It was just one of those things you learn to deal with.

But damn, now that Blaine was out of the country, traveling with his family through Europe for ten weeks, Kurt was starving. If he didn't figure out a solution soon, he'd end up in the hospital, and it was doubtful any of the doctors there would know how to fix his metabolic deficiency. Then he would have to explain ... and probably end up in a psych ward for his trouble.

It didn't help that every man and teenage boy that came within five feet of Kurt had him salivating like Pavlov's dog. Thankfully, his dad wasn't included in that number, because that would be even more mortifying. It was getting so difficult not to go looking for the first source of semen he could find, an endeavor Kurt knew would get him killed in this small town if he asked the wrong guy. At least it was summer and Kurt didn't have to go to school, with all that temptation everywhere.

"You sure you're alright?" Burt asked over breakfast, putting the back of his hand to Kurt's forehead. "You don't look so hot, kid."

"I'm fine, Dad," Kurt insisted, trying not to eat too many carbs in compensation for the nutrient he was lacking. "Just need to get outside, I think. I'll be working in the garden most of the day, if you need me."

"Alright," Burt nodded, giving Carole a look as she came into the kitchen and went straight for the coffee pot. "But try not to get a sunburn, alright? And wear a hat. Always gotta wear a hat." Burt smiled and pulled on the brim of his baseball cap before groaning as he stood up and kissing his wife goodbye as he left for work.

Kurt hated this summer.

~~**~~

Puck had cleaned his third pool of the day before he got a chance to head over to Finn's for their planned action movie/Halo marathon. He was tired and probably smelled like ass, so he parked in the alley and came through the back yard, hoping Mrs. H wouldn't mind so much if he used the kitchen door and washed off a bit in the laundry room before heading up to Finn's room.

He did not expect to find Kurt working out in the garden, wearing flower-patterned gloves and a big straw hat. "Hey," Puck said to announce himself, so Kurt wouldn't be startled into stabbing him with a trowel or something. "How's it going, man?"

Kurt turned and gave Puck a sort of one-shouldered shrug - man, he looked like shit - before taking a deep breath, like Rachel always did before she sighed dramatically.

Only Kurt didn't sigh. He sort of choked and dropped whatever tool had been in his hand, eyes going wide as he looked up at Puck.

"What?" Puck asked with a little chuckle at Kurt's apparent condition. "Something on your mind?"

Still looking up at Puck, Kurt pulled his gloves off and dropped them to the ground, shuffling forward a little on his knees. Closing his mouth for a second, like it had gone dry, Kurt said, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you smell absolutely divine."

He shuffled a little closer, still on his knees, and Puck had just half a second to wonder why Kurt was eyeing his crotch like that before Finn opened the sliding back door and said, "Hey, there you are, dude! C'mon in!"

Kurt looked away, blushing maybe, and Puck shook his head, following Hudson into the house. Were all gay dudes that weird, or was it just Kurt?

~~**~~

Kurt felt humiliated. He kept playing that moment out in the yard over and over again in his head, wishing it had gone differently. It was just, unlike any of the other guys Kurt came into contact with during his daily life, Puck had always smelled a little better than the others. Today, though, Kurt was so hungry and Blaine was so far away and Puck had smelled so strongly male, he couldn't help himself.

He was just so...hungry.

Later, when Kurt finally ventured forth from his room, sure that Puck was gone, he ran into the boy in question in the stairwell. God, he smelled so good that Kurt's knees went weak and he stumbled, falling down the stairs a little, until Puck caught him.

"Shit," he swore to himself, trying not to breathe so he wouldn't end up molesting his friend. "I'm sorry," he said, pushing Puck away and running back up to his room. Why did he let Blaine go away? Kurt knew he couldn't last more than a few weeks without going into a serious nutritional deficiency. He wasn't going to last much longer without help.

~~**~~

Now, Puck wasn't the most sensitive guy around, ask anyone, but he knew something wasn't right with Kurt and after the guy had helped them so much at nationals, Puck figured he owed it to him to figure out what was wrong. In that line of thought, Puck abandoned his quest for Funions and bounded back up the stairs, passing Finn's room and walking straight into Kurt's. He'd learned from growing up with his sister that the only way to get the truth of a situation was to not bother knocking first.

Kurt turned around in surprise before hissing, "What are you doing in here?" like he didn't want Finn to hear him yelling. So far so good.

"Wanted to know what's wrong, dude," Puck explained, closing the door behind him. "You're acting funny."

"You shouldn't be in here," Kurt sort of moaned, stumbling back against his bookshelves and kind of holding on, like he was scared.

Puck tilted his head a little and asked, "Are you for real? It's not like I'm going to do anything to you. I just wanted to know what was wrong!"

Kurt chuckled, hanging his head and shaking it back and forth a little, like he was sad instead of amused. Eventually he whispered, "You wouldn't believe me. You'd say I was being a creep and making it up, but I'm just so hungry."

Puck took another look at the dark circles under Kurt's eyes and asked, "You're not hungry for brains are you? 'Cause if this is the zombie apocalypse, me and Finn totally have a plan."

"It's not..." Kurt huffed, his knuckles turning white against the shelf he was holding onto. "It's just... You smell too good, okay? Go away before I do something stupid."

Puck laughed. Sure Kurt was taller this year, but there was no way he could hit hard enough to give Puck more than a slight bruise if he decided to start punching. Though, he kept saying Puck smelled good, and that meant... That meant something stupid might not be violence. Curious and maybe a little intrigued, Puck asked, "Like what?"

Kurt pressed his lips together in a tight line and shook his head violently. He kept his eyes down, too, like he didn't want to look at Puck. In fact, he looked ashamed. Kurt had always been proud of who he was. It was one of the reasons Puck used to pick on him. Something was seriously wrong.

Despite Kurt's insistence that he didn't want help, Puck moved a little closer, putting a hand on either of Kurt's shoulders.

"Don't," the guy insisted through clenched teeth. "Just back off, Puck."

"No, dude," Puck replied, trying to look Kurt in the eye. "Something's really wrong and you're going to tell me what it is."

Kurt tried to get away, but Puck held him fast, demanding answers with a look. The boy sighed and said, "It's because Blaine's gone for the summer."

"What, did he break up with you or something? 'Cause Lauren broke up with me so she could go to wrestling camp without me weighing her down," Puck scoffed, trying not to feel the pain anew.

"So you're single?" Kurt asked, and it seemed like the guy was gonna ask Puck out or something. Weird.

"Yeah," he replied slowly.

"And..." Kurt sort of stuttered, his cheeks going a little more red. "And we're ... friends, right?"

"Sure, dude," Puck agreed, thinking he wouldn't be in here demanding to know what was wrong if they weren't friends.

Kurt nodded and whispered, "Can I ask a favor? I promise it won't mean anything and I won't tell anyone."

Raising one eyebrow, Puck asked, "What sort of favor?"

"I need..." Kurt muttered, eyes down which was weird for him. And then Kurt's voice went a little rough as he said, "I think if you don't let me go down on you, I might die."

"You want to...?" Puck asked, looking down and wondering why his cock stirred a little with interest. Shit.

"I need it, Puck," Kurt added softly, dropping down to his knees on the carpet and looking up wide-eyed, like he expected Puck to punch him at any second. "I'll literally starve to death if you don't let me..."

Puck could have stepped back. He could have left the room so easily and forgot all about this, but his stupid dick had other ideas. Nodding, Puck whispered, "Okay," telling himself it wasn't gay, it was just friends helping each other out.

Kurt didn't need to be asked twice. He pounced on Puck's belt buckle and had his pants around his ankles before Puck knew what was going on. Then, as if to protect Puck's dignity, Kurt scooped Puck's half-hard cock out through the opening in his boxers, looking up for one last nod of approval before stroking downward with one hand and mouthing at the head gently. And then Kurt licked, all that wet warmth surprising Puck into groaning until he muffled the sound with one hand and leaned forward to steady himself on the bookshelf with the other. Damn, this kid was good!

Kurt knew just how to stroke, lick, and suck to bring Puck to the edge quicker than he thought possible. He and Blaine must have been practicing, because this was better than any blow job Puck had ever gotten from a girl. Oh, god he was close! "Kurt," he managed to breathe as he tried to pull away. "Kurt, I'm gonna..."

Instead of letting him pull away, Kurt made a sound of protest and wrapped his arms around Puck's legs and lower back, refusing to let go as he sucked harder and, "Holy shit!" Puck cursed as he came, blacking out a little and having to grab at the bookshelf again so he wouldn't lose his balance. Kurt refused to let go until Puck was sucked dry, but when he did, the kid fell back onto the carpet with a satisfied groan, licking his lips and holy hell, that was hot.

Not really sure what had just happened, Puck put himself back together and sat down on the foot of Kurt's bed, sure his legs were too shaky to carry him very far. Looking down at Kurt, who had his eyes closed and both hands on his stomach, Puck asked, "So...you'd die, huh?"

Kurt nodded, licking his lips again and murmuring, "God, you taste good." Then, as if realizing what he'd said, Kurt sat up, wide-eyed and put a hand to his mouth. "Sorry," he murmured. "Sorry. I'm...being a creep. You're okay?"

Puck fell back onto Kurt's bed and laughed. "Dude, I feel too good to worry about whether or not you're being creepy. But..." he added as he thought of something, "what about Blaine?" Puck had been trying to be that guy that didn't go after other guys' chicks, and he supposed Kurt counted.

"Shit," Kurt cursed softly, pulling himself up beside the bed to look Puck in the eye. "You can't tell him. He doesn't know I'm..." Kurt pursed his lips and wiped away a tear before saying, "It was an emergency, okay? Emergencies don't count, right?"

Feeling a little skeptical, Puck said, "I don't know if I've ever heard of a cock-sucking emergency before." At his words, Kurt's eyes drifted back down to Puck's crotch and he got that hungry look in his eyes again. "What's going on with you, Kurt?"

Shaking his head, Kurt tore his eyes back up to Puck's face and muttered, "Sorry. I just...I have a medical condition." He must have seen the horror on Puck's face, because he quickly added, "It's not infectious. It's a genetic disease and I have to ... I have to ingest a chemical that my body can't make on its own. It's very rare so, it's not like they make a pill or anything, and the best source is..." He gestured to Puck's crotch.

"Is come?" Puck asked with a disbelieving laugh. "That's kinda gross, dude."

"I know," Kurt sighed, getting up from the floor and sitting down next to Puck on the bed. "Nobody else knows. Blaine thinks I'm just really fond of giving him head."

"Wait..." Puck said, working things out slowly, "what did you do before Blaine? Don't tell me you ... your dad…?"

"No!" Kurt insisted with a vigorous shake of his head. "No, nothing like that. My mother's best friend worked at a fertility clinic. I'd give her the money to pay the sperm donors and she'd supply me with frozen samples that hadn't been logged in the records. I'd mix it in with my food, you know, so I wouldn't have to think about where it came from."

"Ew," Puck agreed, pulling a face. "Why couldn't you go back to her, since Blaine's away or whatever?"

Kurt sighed again, picking at one of his fingernails. "She had an accident, had to retire early because of her back. Since I had Blaine, I didn't think it would be a big deal."

Puck nodded, wondering if Kurt had ever considered the possibility that he and Blaine would break up. It wasn't like he could just move on to the next gay kid right away. There weren't any others. "You okay now, Kurt? Until Blaine gets back?"

"I'd like to say yes," Kurt shrugged, "but that would be a lie. I'm severely malnourished at this point and as awesome as your stuff is, it's not going to last. I'm already getting hungry again."

"My stuff is awesome?" Puck asked, looking down at his crotch. "I mean, of course it is!" he said, giving Kurt a dirty grin and making the kid laugh.

Kurt pushed Puck's shoulder, saying, "Just get out of here, okay, Puck? I'm sure Finn's wondering where you are."

"Sure," Puck agreed, sharing a smile with Kurt as he got up and left the room, wondering if Kurt was starting to look a little better than he had before.

~~**~~

Kurt was so mortified about what had happened between him and Puck, despite Puck's laid-back cooperation, that it took him a long time to fall asleep that night. He felt awful about cheating on Blaine, but what was he supposed to do, starve to death? Go out looking for donations? Get himself killed in the process? No, Puck was the much safer option, and was pretty likely to keep his mouth shut since he was at least mostly straight. Kurt wasn't sure if a guy that was a hundred percent straight would have responded that quickly, but maybe Puck was just getting really desperate or something.

Upset, Kurt wrote Blaine an email, not to confess, just to say he was missing Blaine and hoped he came home sooner rather than later. He dreamt about having sex with Blaine in Paris, right under the Eiffel tower and a sky full of romantic stars. He was just getting to the good part of the dream, too, when someone shook him awake.

"Kurt, hey Kurt," a voice whispered, and Kurt was pretty sure it was Puck. Hadn't he gone home already?

"Puck?" Kurt asked, looking up and finding the boy sitting on the edge of his bed. "What's going on?"

"Do you...?" Puck asked sort of awkwardly. "I mean I... I'm staying over with Finn and I woke up, you know, hard. I was just gonna rub one out in the bathroom, but then I thought maybe you..."

He was offering Kurt more? Holy shit! "Yes," Kurt nodded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "God, yes, Puck."

The boy chuckled and whispered, "You sound kind of slutty saying that, man."

Kurt felt himself blush but then Puck was pulling him up and back against the headboard, a pillow stuffed behind his back as Puck straddled his upper stomach. "What?"

"Dude, just..." Puck muttered, pulling himself out of his boxers, looking painfully hard. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Kurt agreed, leaning forward a little and taking Puck into his mouth. He felt more than a little proud at the satisfied hiss Puck let out. The boy tasted the same as earlier, bitter-salty and very male, and it made Kurt wish this wasn't a one-way sort of deal. But then Kurt tasted a drop of pre-come and just about lost it in his haste to get what he needed out of Puck.

The boy groaned a little and started rocking his hips, giving Kurt very little to do but accept it. God, Blaine had never taken control like this, at least not when Kurt was going down on him. It felt good, right almost. Kurt hummed in pleasure and wondered if he could reach his own erection without Puck noticing.

Suddenly, though, Puck sped up a little, almost but not quite choking Kurt and then Kurt's mouth was flooded with exactly what he needed. Kurt drank it down greedily, loving the taste and feel of it straight from the source, so fresh and warm, and so much of it. Blaine was awesome and Kurt loved him, but he was never able to give Kurt this much, especially not twice in one day.

"God, dude," Puck sighed, tucking himself away and sitting back (right back on Kurt's dick, which was now pressed between Puck's weight and Kurt's stomach). "That was awesome. I never thought I'd-" Puck cut himself off when Kurt accidentally shifted his hips. Oops.

"Are you...? I mean, of course you are, you're gay and I'm hot," Puck said, lifting himself up and away from Kurt. "Sorry, but I don't think I can..."

"It's okay," Kurt insisted, sitting up a little straighter now that Puck wasn't weighing him down. "Really. Thanks, Puck."

Puck nodded and stood up, pausing at the door for a moment before turning and asking, "How long is Blaine away for?"

Smiling at what Puck might be implying, Kurt replied, "Four more weeks, at least. Why?"

"Leave your window open from now on, dude," Puck replied, his shiny teeth glinting in the lamp light from the street as he grinned. "You won't regret it."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, waiting for the door to close behind Puck before pushing down his pajama shorts and trying to think back to his Blaine-in-Paris dream. All he could think about, though, was the taste of Puck's come on his tongue.

~~**~~

"No one's home?" Puck asked, closing the door behind him and squinting at the early-morning light coming through Kurt's windows.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Finn and Quinn already left for King's Island, and my parents are working."

"All day, then?" Puck smirked, loosening the belt holding up his cargo shorts. He'd been fooling around with Kurt (well, letting Kurt blow him) for two weeks now, and today they were going to run an experiment. How many times could Puck come in one day, with just Kurt's mouth and hands?

He'd seen Kurt's health return to normal after the first week, the dark circles under his eyes disappearing, his skin feeling softer, smoother – not that Puck ever touched Kurt deliberately – and his eyes brighter, like they used to be.

Puck pulled off his shirt (what? He liked it when Kurt's eyes glazed over like that) and dropped his shorts, revealing that he'd gone full commando for the short drive over. Kurt squeaked.

The dude was wearing a tank-top and what looked like skinny jeans that only went just past his knees, and Puck wondered if wearing jeans that tight hurt as much as it looked like they did. He wondered if getting hard in them was ever a problem. He wondered if Kurt was hard right now, staring at him like Puck was that goddamned statue of David he'd seen in a movie once.

Puck's own cock twitched and got half-hard just because Kurt was looking. This was going to be awesome.

Kurt got out of his chair and stalked over on those crazy-long legs, taking Puck by the waist and pushing him back against the bedroom door before dropping to his knees. Puck was really starting to appreciate how Kurt looked from this angle.

The guy wasted no time, holding Puck down and slurping Puck's half-hard dick into his hot, wet mouth, making it completely hard within seconds. "Christ, you're good," Puck whispered, letting his head fall back against the door with a light thud. He wanted to put his hands in Kurt's hair but he knew, nutritional deficiency or no, Kurt wouldn't go through with the planned marathon if Puck messed up his hair so early on. Instead, he put his hands behind his head and moved his feet out and forward a little, pressing more of his weight against the door and giving Kurt plenty of room to work.

It had been almost two whole days since he'd seen Kurt, and since Puck figured it was selfish to rub one out if Kurt couldn't eat it afterward, he hadn't jacked off in two days either. It took Kurt less than five minutes to draw out Puck's first orgasm.

"Holy shit, Kurt!" Puck groaned as he came, glad there was no one around to hear him this time. "Fuuuck."

Kurt groaned as well, swallowing noisily and sucking well past Puck's sensitive point. Shit, he looked almost pretty like this, all flushed cheeks and red, swollen lips around Puck's dick. When Kurt let go of Puck's hips and his cock at the same time, Puck swore again and slid down the door, planting his ass on the carpet so he could recover for a minute. Looking up at Kurt, Puck asked, "Good?"

"Very," Kurt agreed with a nod as he wiped the corner of his mouth with one thumb, his voice lower than normal and a little thick, like Puck's come was still coating his throat. Fuck, that was hot. "Can I get you something to drink?" Kurt asked then, standing up and offering Puck a hand up as well. "We'll both need to keep our strength up if your crazy plan is going to work."

"My crazy plan?" Puck laughed, pulling on his shorts just in case and following Kurt down to the kitchen. "You're the one who asked how much jizz I could make in a day. How the fuck are we supposed to know unless we test it?"

Kurt just smiled and shook his head, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of orange juice and a plate full of something else. Ooh, spice cake! Puck loved spice cake! Kurt set both down on the kitchen island before rummaging around in the fridge some more and giving Puck a pretty good view of his ass. For a dude's ass, it was pretty nice, Puck guessed, and out of curiosity, he wondered what Kurt would do if he groped it.

Puck was never very good at impulse control.

Kurt yelped and jumped, his head hitting one of the shelves and making the jars and things rattle a little as the boy turned around, a surprised look on his face.

"What?" Puck asked, hopping up on the counter next to the sink and giving Kurt the smile that always seemed to get Puck out of trouble with pretty much anyone female.

Kurt furrowed his brows at Puck, but he didn't say anything, just chucked a sports drink into Puck's hands and sat down at a stool next to the island. After a few moments, Kurt got up again, getting a knife from the drawer and taking the plastic wrap off the left-over spice cake. His back to Puck, Kurt said softly, "Please don't do that again."

Well, now Puck was confused. "Okaayyy…" he said slowly, hoping Kurt got the point that he didn't really understand.

Back still to Puck, Kurt said, "If you do things like that… If you do things like that, it's not just about my condition anymore. It's more like cheating and I can hardly take it as it is."

"Oh," Puck replied, taking the plate Kurt pushed at him and smiling at the fact that it was a fairly large piece of the cake. Kurt knew he liked it. Kurt had remembered a stupid little fact about Puck liking the cake that they'd shared a week ago. Kurt gave him the biggest piece of what was left.

Oh, fuck. Oh, Jesus. Oh shit, fuck, god-damn.

Puck could feel it, squirming around in his stomach like a bad burrito and that hope that had kept him waiting for his dad to come home for far too long.

Puck had fallen in love … with Kurt.

Was that all it took? Some really great oral sex and a piece of spice cake? Fuck, man, Puck was hosed. It wasn't like Kurt was the planet-sized but still badass girl Puck had fallen for last. Kurt wasn't even a girl. And he had a boyfriend. He had a boyfriend who was a really awesome guy, actually, and who was coming back in two weeks.

Puck's heart was going to break again.

Taking a deep breath and then a big forkful of spice cake, Puck muttered, "Sorry, Kurt. I'll try to keep my hands to myself."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, taking a sip of his juice before frowning at it, like he wished it was something else. Maybe he did.

Finishing off his cake and his drink and the half-sandwich that Kurt passed him next, Puck put his dishes in the sink and asked, "You got any whipped cream or chocolate sauce or something?"

Kurt eyed him suspiciously from across the room and asked, "Why?"

"'Cause," Puck replied, gesturing toward his package, "I'm thinking dessert buffet." Puck grinned and winked, hoping to lighten the mood and make Kurt feel more like this was a just-friends sort of arrangement, even if Puck's heart was being kind of a douche about it.

Kurt pursed his lips, but pulled a bottle of chocolate sauce from the refrigerator anyway, a little bit of that old sparkle back in his eye. Puck dropped his pants and kicked them away just in case, leaning against the counter by the sink as Kurt approached, saying, "If I get sick from a sugar overload, it's all your fault, Puckerman."

Puck sort of loved that hungry look in Kurt's eye, because it had meant very good things for him so far, and his pulse jumped when Kurt snapped open the bottle. Without further ado, Kurt grabbed Puck's cock in one hand and dripped a little of the cold sauce onto the head, making Puck jump again. When Kurt rubbed the cold, smooth, slightly sticky liquid in and dropped to his knees right there on the tiled kitchen floor, Puck couldn't help but moan.

His moans got louder and probably included a few curse words as Kurt delicately started licking the sauce away, first with tiny little licks and then with long, broad strokes of his tongue. How? How was Puck supposed to give this up in only two weeks?

~~**~~

Kurt had to admit, the chocolate sauce made things a little interesting. In truth, he was pretty fond of Puck's natural flavor, especially the way his semen seemed to fill that void of Kurt's hunger so easily. The chocolate sauce, though, made things different. It felt almost like a barrier between him and Puck, making things light and fun again, despite the way Puck kept looking down at him with those dark, lust-ridden eyes.

Kurt wondered if he should try something like this with Blaine, but the thought almost put him off the job at hand – or you know, mouth. Blaine would not taste very good covered in chocolate like this. Caramel, maybe. It wouldn't be able to make his come taste like Puck's though. It would never have that deeply satisfying taste that had to be the chemical Kurt was missing.

Did that mean Blaine would never be enough for Kurt?

Ass-groping aside, Puck was pretty much straight. It wasn't like he was going to want a real relationship with Kurt. He might like getting sucked off now and again, but he wouldn't stick around for the long-haul. Kurt wasn't even sure that Blaine would stick around, despite the fact that he was planning on transferring to McKinley in the fall.

Why did Blaine have to leave on his stupid European trip for ten freaking weeks? If it had been one, even two or three, Kurt would have been fine. He wouldn't have gone to Puck in desperation and he wouldn't know what he'd been missing being with Blaine. Kurt blamed Europe and decided to leave it at that.

The chocolate was all gone by the time Kurt got Puck trembling in that way he always did just before coming and Kurt tried to savor every drop while he still could. As he drank, Kurt looked up, meeting Puck's lidded gaze and he knew he was in trouble.

Whatever choice he made, Kurt knew he wasn't getting out of this with his heart intact. There was just no way he could decide between the sure-thing boy that he loved and the tasty-as-fuck boy that he needed like life itself.

Two weeks, two years, two lifetimes weren't enough time to decide.

~~**~~

Up in the bedroom again, Puck on the mattress, on his side and Kurt laying beside him, but several feet down, Puck decided enough was enough. Grabbing Kurt's head, he started to fuck it slowly, making sure the boy was alright every step of the way. Then he told Kurt, his voice huskier than he'd meant it to be, "You can touch yourself if you want, dude. I don't mind."

Kurt sighed and nodded as Puck continued to fuck his face, always making sure Kurt had enough air to breathe. The sound of a zipper over both of their harsh breaths sounded far too loud and Puck had to stop himself from looking any further down than Kurt's lips wrapped around his dick.

Puck wanted to talk to Kurt while they did this. He wanted to tell Kurt how awesome he looked, how much Puck wanted this, how Kurt should touch himself so they could get off at the same time, but he didn't. All of that was too much like dating and he and Kurt weren't dating.

So Puck put his disappointment into the snap of his hips and the twist of his fingers into now-mussed hair. He pictured nothing more than the pleasure of having his dick sucked just the way Kurt could do it and looking down at Kurt one last time, he came.

Kurt came only a second later, warm against Puck's ankle as he sucked and licked the evidence of Puck's pleasure away.

~~**~~

Midnight rolled around and Puck finally came dry, or at least close enough. "Eight times," Kurt announced with a satisfied sigh, climbing up onto the bed beside Puck and collapsing in a heap of naked flesh and bones. "I don't think I'll ever be hungry again."

Puck was a little dick-sore and a lot heart-sore so he just grunted and turned away, hoping Kurt wouldn't kick him out of bed. Not tonight. Not after the day they'd had together. Not when Puck felt like this was where he belonged.

They'd had to knock it off for a few hours when Burt and Carole got home, Puck hiding in Kurt's closet and Kurt feigning the flu so his parents wouldn't see him all flushed, lip-swollen, and covered in sweat.

Puck told himself there was no way Blaine could come eight times in one day. Nope, it would never happen. Oh, the kid was probably capable of five or six, if they were spread throughout the day, but not eight. Puck was like a sex god, no question.

Maybe being in love with Kurt wasn't as ridiculous as he'd first thought. Maybe Puck needed to be with someone who needed him, instead of someone who could just leave whenever she wanted to. Kurt had seemed to really like Puck's come every time they'd done this whole thing during the past two weeks. Did that mean Puck tasted better than Blaine? He probably did, or Kurt would have gotten his fill the first week and coasted on fumes until Blaine came back.

Puck kind of hated being a two-timer, though, and now that feelings were involved, that's what he was. He'd hurt enough people this way. He sucked.

Head full of doubt, Puck got out of bed despite how good it felt to be there, putting on his shorts and t-shirt and grabbing his sandals in one hand so he could climb out of Kurt's window. Turning back to face Kurt (God, when had the kid gotten so attractive?), Puck said, "You'll be fine until Blaine comes back. Thanks for everything." He slipped from the room before Kurt could say a word.

Love sucked.

~~**~~

Puck had just chosen for Kurt, hadn't he? He'd said goodbye and mentioned Blaine like he was saying it couldn't happen again. It wouldn't. Kurt had been naive to think he could have the best of two worlds for any second longer than he actually had it. But what had changed? What had gone wrong between morning and evening to make Puck leave like that? Why didn't Kurt feel better that now at least he didn't have to choose?

~~**~~

By the time Blaine came home, Kurt was getting nutrient deficient again, and so hungry that he'd almost called Puck more than a dozen times. He saw the boy once in passing and the look they shared hurt so much that Kurt decided it was for the best just to avoid Puck as much as possible.

As soon as Blaine came over to say hello, Kurt lead his boyfriend up to his room and then fell to his knees in front of Blaine, insisting, "I missed you so much."

He fumbled at Blaine's waistband, only to be pushed away. "Hey, honey, what's the rush? I have so much to tell you and to be honest, I'm really jet lagged."

"But," Kurt protested, wondering what the hell was wrong with Blaine that he didn't want his first blowjob in over two months, "I need it."

"Kurt, you don't look so good," Blaine mentioned, kneeling down on the carpet in front of Kurt and pulling him into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"You were gone for so long, Blaine," Kurt insisted, choking on a few tears. "You were gone for so long and I need you, right now."

"Jeez," Blaine chuckled kindly pulling back to look Kurt in the eye and wipe away a few tears. "Okay. I'm so tired, I can't promise anything, but we can give it a shot."

Kurt sighed in relief and directed Blaine to sit on the edge of the bed, kissing him and getting his pants off. Still kissing Blaine, with more and more tongue, Kurt stroked Blaine's cock to hardness, swallowing Blaine's moans and trying to focus on making this happen quickly, for both their sakes. Dropping down to his knees again, Kurt breathed in Blaine's scent and found himself disappointed that his boyfriend didn't smell like Puck. He smelled good enough, though, and Kurt was hungry enough to make do.

He licked and sucked, pumped and mouthed as best he could and had Blaine squirming and muffling moans within a few minutes. It wasn't too much longer before Blaine came, giving Kurt what he needed despite its not-quite-satisfying taste.

"Holy..." Blaine groaned, lying back on the bed and pulling Kurt to lie with him. "Damn, I was away for too long! You're incredible, Kurt! It's almost like you've gotten better at that since I went away!"

Scared of Blaine finding out about Kurt's emergency actions with Puck, he laughed, hating how nervous he sounded and insisted, "It's just your mind playing tricks on you since we've been apart so long."

Blaine grinned and nodded, pulling Kurt into another kiss and working his hand down the front of Kurt's shorts. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be in a reciprocal relationship. It would have been nice, except Kurt was still hungry.

This wasn't going to work, was it?

~~**~~

A week before school was supposed to start, Puck woke up from his millionth dream about Kurt and decided enough was enough. He pulled on a hoodie and some gym shorts, sneaked out of the house with his running shoes in one hand, and sat on the curb to put them on before jogging to Kurt's house. He climbed the tree outside Kurt's window and was a little surprised to find the boy's window unlocked and open. Did that mean Kurt missed him, too?

Puck sneaked into Kurt's room, taking a moment to just look at the boy. He was shirtless, but wearing shorts, and was covered only in a light sheet, probably due to the heat. Maybe that window hadn't been open for Puck, but at least he had to try. Puck took off everything except his boxers, just in case he had to make a run for it, and slipped into the bed behind Kurt.

The boy's skin was clammy with chilled sweat, by he still smelled inexplicably nice, fresh almost, and Puck found himself pressed up against the length of Kurt's back. He'd never gotten to touch Kurt like this, run his fingers down smooth skin and feel the way it reacted. He'd never gotten to bury his face in Kurt's neck and breathe him in, hold him close and listen to Kurt's breath in his ear. He'd never gotten to palm Kurt's cock through the thin material of his shorts, more turned on by the way Kurt responded and groaned in his sleep than he thought he would be.

Unable to stop himself, Puck started talking, kissing Kurt's neck once in a while as he spoke, telling Kurt, "You seduced me, man. I can't stop thinking about you and the way you need my cock so badly. This whole time, I've been needing you, too. We need each other, okay? I'll keep you fed and safe and happy and you'll learn to love me back. Okay?" Puck dipped his hand into Kurt's shorts and stroked him harder, loving the feel of that delicate skin over hard cock because it belonged to Kurt, because he was making Kurt happy. "Okay? Say you'll be with me, Kurt. Please say it."

"Yes," Kurt whispered, and Puck wasn't sure if the boy was still asleep or not. He didn't really care. He wanted to take care of Kurt, all the time.

"You know when I realized I loved you?" Puck murmured, backing off a little with his touches to keep things interesting for Kurt, who had to be awake, because he shook his head. "When you gave me the big slice of spice cake. How fucked up is that?"

Kurt breathed a laugh and then moaned a little when Puck gripped him tighter again. Yeah, Puck was getting the hang of this. Definitely.

Before long, Kurt was coming all over Puck's hand, reaching back to hold Puck's head close like he needed that to ground him. Puck knew the feeling. Kurt made him want to hold onto anything, everything for dear life when he sucked Puck off the way he did.

Kurt turned in Puck's arms then, looking up at him as he said, "I broke up with Blaine at dinner tonight."

"Really?" Puck asked. "What about...? I mean, what if I hadn't come back? Wouldn't you starve?"

"I was thinking of ways to convince you," Kurt murmured, reaching forward to press a kiss to Puck's lips and Puck realized it was the first time they'd locked lips, ever. Wanting to make it good, Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt and put a hand on the back of his neck so he couldn't get away and gently kissed the hell out of him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For Medicinal Purposes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507400) by [jono74656](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656)




End file.
